


Thirteen

by Crystal_Sugar



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Choking, Darker fanfic not for faint of heart, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Group Sex, Implied Watersports, Kink, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Sugar/pseuds/Crystal_Sugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young escort and aspiring writer tells a story about her experience with Joker and her participation in his favorite "downtime activity".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU BEGIN THIS STORY! This was actually another fanfic I had written awhile back, but someone asked me to rewrite it with Joker. Challenge accepted, lol. Now let me begin by telling you guys, this story is dark. This. Story. Is. Dark. I tried to tag all warnings, so y'all have a general idea of what to expect, but I still must tell you this story is not for the faint of heart. So, read at your own discretion and keep in mind it's purely a work of fiction. Sorry for the long-winded opening note, so with that being said, let's dive in shall we?

THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, ENJOY!

 

Lana Davila is my name. I'm a 21 year old struggling writer. I was the only child to parents whom died in a car accident 3 years ago. I didn't know any of my distant relatives, my parents were only children so I don't have aunts or uncles, and my grandparents have long been dead. So I came to New York from a small town in Virginia for a new start.

I am all alone in a big world, but I also have big dreams, as cliche as that sounds. But, I'm already not on the right path, I owe thousands of dollars in student loans, and the cost of living in New York is eating me alive. It's no wonder I found myself working for a sleazy escort company.

It's just sex, I told myself as I walked through the door of a house to meet my employer for the first time. I glanced around at some of the women, 6 inch stilettos, bad tans, long, acrylic french tip nails, complete with bleach blonde extensions, and bad boob jobs.

I suddenly felt extremely insecure, I wore my black hair in retro pin curls and wore a short dress with a garter belt and stockings, I have milky pale skin, small B cup breasts, and my nails are short and the black nail polish I was wearing was chipped and worn.

There was an older woman sitting at a desk, puffing a cigarette that must have noticed my distress, and strutted towards me. "Being different is a good thing, it will pay off eventually. Don't let these other girls intimidate you", she said with a gentle pat on my shoulder, then blew a cloud of smoke out, causing me to choke violently as the women around me giggled and popped their gum annoyingly.

From that first night on, I always kept a journal of my experiences and clientele and played amateur writer, maybe one day I will put these experiences in a book. Needless to say in this job you come across interesting people, sometimes with strange or downright weird fetishes. But if the price is right, we always do it, no matter how degrading or offensive the act may be.

Little did I know, I was about to have an experience to put all my previous ones to shame.

It was a cold and rainy night when Agatha, the escort company owner, called us in at 12 AM. And when I say "us", I mean myself and a group of 5 other women, the most eccentric of the company. She told us that there was a very powerful and rich customer that called and that he was asking a strange request, but the women that did as he asked, would be paid handsomely.

This of course, caught my attention. I had been working for this company two years now, and I was sure nothing could shock me anymore, and as I said, even if it did, if the price was right then I would do it anyways.

As it turns out, she picked us because this man has a certain "look" on a woman he goes for, and we were the only ones of the 500 that worked here that fit that description. 

We all loaded into our limo to take us to this mystery man. All of the women, myself included, were inquisitive to see who we would be meeting. I was nervous even, which is something I haven't felt since the first night I tricked with a man.

We were taken to a flamboyant styled mansion in Gotham, which is less than an hour away, and noticed tons of other cars and limos with women pouring out of them.

Oh god, I hope this isn't an orgy, I just couldn't bear to do another one of those. However, they were all women, so if it were a lesbian orgy, I suppose that would be okay. 

I wore my signature style, pin curls complete with a black dahlia in my hair, neatly tucked behind my ear, red lipstick, a short black corset dress that left little to the imagination with seamed stockings, and high heels. I felt particularly confident tonight, because this will be my first customer since I bought a pair of fake tits for myself.

I slowly walked through the open doors to the mansion and immediately noticed how fucking cold and dark it was. It were as if it were home to a vampire.

"Come in here", I heard a deep voice echo out, beckoning us to come in the other room.

A dim light suddenly clicked on, causing me to jump, a few other women jumping as well and gasping. It was so quiet and everyone seemed nervous.

I saw a man clothed in an open purple crocodile skin coat, black dress slacks, and leather boots, stand slowly from a ridiculous, fur chair, with a white cat in his arms. He pet the cat slowly as he glanced around at all of the women in the room, then he kissed the top of the cat's head and bent down to set it on the floor.

I looked around at all the women in the room, there must have been 100.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I recognized the man standing before us, it was none other than the infamous Joker, causing me to become flustered with fear and a sort of "star-struck-induced-arousal". Joker may be dangerous, but he is undeniably hot.

"This fucking room is chaos, all of you whores line up, now!", he demanded. The word whore didn't bother me....I mean, if the shoe fits....but it offended several women in the room, causing them to storm out. The rest of us "whores" obeyed and lined up, shoulder to shoulder.

He slowly walked up the line, stopping at a few of them. He aggressively tugged the ones he stopped at by their arms. "I specifically said no goddamned blondes. Get the fuck out of my house", he demanded, to which they quickly obliged, dwindling the remaining women in the room to about 50. I assumed his disdainful attitude with the blondes had to do with his recent nasty separation from his sweetheart and partner in crime, Harley Quinn.

He continued stalking back and forth like a lion and we were the prey.

"Take your clothes off", he said, and without a word, all the women began stripping down, myself included. I unlaced the strings of the corset slowly and noticed his eyes watching me, making me nervous that I would be one of the women he removed from the line next. My hands were shaking as I brushed the dress past my hips and let it fall to the floor, then my panties and bra, but leaving my stockings and garter belt on.

He walked up to me, slowly. My heart thudded in my chest each time I heard his booted feet hit the marble floor. This is it, I'm getting thrown out, I'm not as good looking as the other women here.

I closed my eyes tightly when he was inches away from me, but instead of him pulling me out of line, I felt his breath on my neck.

"I just adore your choice of attire", he whispered then pulled away. I blushed and sighed a breath of relief.

He went back to pacing up and down the line, checking each woman's body intently, and pulling more out of line.

"Put your clothes back on and leave", he instructed them. You can tell they were disappointed, some on the verge of tears.

"I like my women like porcelain dolls, flawless and immaculate", Joker informed us when they left. I guess that's why he made them leave. Some had only slight flaws or small scars, he must be strict with looks. I'm surprised I have made it this far.

"Turn around and touch your toes", he commanded.

This was strange, I wonder what was going to come next. My heart was racing, but then I felt Joker's nose press against my pussy as he inhaled deeply.

I held back a giggle and I blushed furiously.

When he walked back down the line to do the same to the other women, one of the women from my company, Anna, mouthed the words "What. The. Fuck" to me, while we contained our laughter. He certainly was strange, I have had men inspect me and want a woman to look a certain way in the past....but smell a certain way? That was odd. But he must stand by those rules because he pulled more women out of line for their "scent" than any other rule of his tonight. 

"Stand up and turn around", he said after all the women pulled out of line this round left. I felt dizzy a moment, all the blood had rushed to my head. But I stabilized myself and waited for our next "orders".

"You may all put your clothes back on now", he said lowly.

After everyone shuffled around to put their clothes back on, although it didn't make much of a difference from being naked, due to our slutty clothing choices, he sat back in his leather chair.

"Now that I have weeded out the undesirables, we can get down to business", he spoke. "I want you to know, this won't be easy money for you. It might even be different than what you're used to, but these are the rules that will never be broken or bent by any of you...I want you to know that you are merely a whore that I will use and abuse at a whim...."

*Some women leave*

"....you will serve me, fuck me, cook for me, bathe me, feed me, let me watch you fuck each other, and cater to any of my desires....or you will be eliminated."

*more women leave*

"As you know now, I'm very particular about how I like my women to look, therefore, if you gain or lose weight, change your hair color, or bathe less than twice a day, if you don't wear makeup, or otherwise don't look perfect for me at all times, you will be eliminated", he explained.

Fuck, this man is tough as nails.

"I will hit you, spit on you, piss on you, cum on you, or desecrate your body as I see fit as a punishment or just for my amusement or sexual satisfaction, or you will be eliminated", he said, looking to each of us.

*more women left*

Joker stood again, pacing up to the small group of women that remained.

"When you say 'eliminated', what do you mean by that?", I dared to ask.

"I'm glad you asked. We are going to have a little contest of sorts. The 'winner' will be paid $1,000,000, and the losers get nothing", he said to me as he caressed my face.

I gulped, unsure of what to do. $1,000,000 is a lot of money, it's a life-changing amount of money, actually. It's a lot to gain. However, walking away from this situation with nothing is a lot to lose.

"Wait a minute, so we could fuck you for a week straight and walk away empty handed?!", a red headed woman beside me asked, sort of pissed off.

"Yes. But I'm sure a little whore like you could handle the honor of being fucked by a notorious, Gotham celebrity for a chance of a million dollars. Hundreds of women would do it for free. However, if you are opposed to this, you are free to leave and eliminate yourself at any point, you are not being forced here. If you or anyone else here doesn't like the rules, leave now", he said looking at us.

The red head beside me shut up, but another girl left.

"What are the rules of this 'contest'?", the red head asked.

"Follow my rules, understand you are nothing more than my slut, know that you are my property, you are not allowed to have a boyfriend or fuck another man while you are here, stay in your uniform and wear your tags at all times...."

"Uniforms and tags?!", a woman yelled out.

Joker chuckled maniacally for a moment before he spoke again. "It seems that I have failed to mention the most fun part of the contest. Follow me", he said, wiping a tear from his eye then motioning with his finger for us to follow. We followed him down a long hall to a huge bedroom.

The bedroom was redesigned to resemble a dungeon, but a bedroom nonetheless. There were rows of beds with chains on them and their key on our nightstand if at any point we wanted to be released and leave, and a bag containing our uniform hanging over the bed.

I glanced at Anna, who still seemed to be on the verge of laughing, as she has the entire time we have been here. I however, was flabbergasted and in shock. I have yet to have a client this depraved, but I still didn't know the least of it.

"Get changed", he demanded, to which everyone found a bed and uniform and changed into it. They all fit perfectly, surprisingly. But then again, all the women in the room were practically clones of each other. The required uniform was a red skirt that didn't cover anything, and a red low cut crop top that said 'Daddy's Whore' in big, black letters, complete with ridiculously tall, red platform boots.

When I had my ridiculous, demeaning uniform on, I went to remove my garter belt and stockings, but once again, I felt him whisper in my ear "leave them on".

Joker stomped out of the room and returned with a little basket containing choker collars that had a piece where a leash could be attached.

He handed them to each of us and instructed us to put them on. I noticed that they were engraved reading "Property of Daddy". One of the women in the room had enough and threw it to the floor and left.

"....and then there were 13", he said watching her leave. "Will anyone else be joining her?", he asked, suddenly snapping his attention to us with a smirk.

Everyone shook their head.

"Good....Now, as you see, your collars say 'property of daddy' because that will be what you call me. If you call me J, Mister J, or try to be a complete smart ass and call me Joker, you will be eliminated", he said. Whoops, I have been mentally calling him Joker since I got here.

"Also, know that I can change rules or add rules at any point I choose, and you will be expected to follow them", he added.

"Line up again, my little whores", he said as he snapped.

We all quickly did as he said and awaited timidly for our next order.

He walked up to the first girl in line. "State your name and age followed by 'daddy'", he told her.

"M-my n-n-name is Mary and I'm 18, daddy", she stuttered out nervously.

"Good girl", he cooed, then pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Next girl in line was Anna. He stepped in front of her and looked at her expectantly. "My name is Anna and I'm 23, daddy", she spoke confidently.

"Good girl", 'daddy' repeated to her and kissed her as well.

He continued the same pattern down the line until he got to me.

"My name is Dahlia and I'm 21, daddy", I spoke to him. That is my 'working' name, Dahlia. Some say Elizabeth Short was a prostitute and I sort of mocked wearing the black dahlia, so it is just a name that I found fitting and tongue in cheek. More so now than ever seeing as if I'm tricking with a murderous, loon and if I get on his bad side, I very may well never be seen again.

Daddy smiled for the first time tonight and gently played with the dahlia in my hair. "Good girl, you're already in my favor", he said huskily and kissed me, rubbing his hands down my body as he did so. I felt a bolt of arousal course through my body as his hands caressed my breasts. That was a first. I have never been aroused by my client before. Even if I was attracted to them, something about the situation with me viewing it as a job killed any arousal I may have otherwise had.

I was left in a daze when he broke the kiss, and when I came back to my senses, I realized many of the women were glaring at me with envy, but I averted my eyes to daddy approaching the last girl in line, who's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. He waited a moment before he slapped her across the face, leaving a red hand print.

Her eyes shot open and she held her face that I could imagine was stinging. "I demand your full attention, bitch! Do not ever let that happen again. Disobedience will not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?", he screamed while clutching a fistful of her hair.

"Yes", she said, nodding frantically.

"Yes, what?", he growled.

"Yes, daddy", she said, correcting herself.

With that, he spat in her face and spoke again. "Now state your name and age, whore", he demanded, and she quickly answered.

"Take off your tops", he demanded after she answered him as he rubbed a massive bulge in his pants. I'm not sure whether he got hard from kissing 13 women or because he just hit Amber....And I'm not sure I wanted to know. I just obeyed him and removed my top, baring my chest to him along with the other whores in the room.

He walked down the line, kissing and sucking each of our breasts, roughly. When he got to me, the arousal returned and I let out an involuntary moan.

My hands found their way to his green, slicked back hair as he moaned back against my erect nipple, and began to back me onto the bed, until I was lying down.

He alternated between biting and sucking harshly until my nipple was completely sore. The sorer it got, the more he seemed to get rougher.

"Y-you're hurting me", I gasped out, to which he laughed darkly against my breast.

"Good, I want to hurt you, and you haven't even yet to experience a fraction of the pain I will be bestowing upon you", he growled. I gulped nervously as the pain became a dull desire....he was hurting me and it was turning me on.

He bit harshly down my body and stopped right where I needed him most. I whimpered, but he simply ignored me and pulled himself off of my body and then pulled me up by my hair.

His eyes quickly scanned the room, then focused on one girl....Amber. He gripped her hair with his fist, as he was doing with mine, and led us each to our beds, retrieving a leash that was under them and attaching it to our collars.

The leash was dreadfully heavy, but that didn't keep him from pulling it and dragging us around the room by it.

Once he felt we were accustomed to wearing them and the weight of it, he instructed Amber and myself to get on our hands and knees, then led us out of the room, down the dark hall, up some stairs, and to his bedroom. And let me say, it's not an easy task to crawl across a cold, hard floor for that long whilst someone is pulling you by something as sensitive as your neck.

He opened the door slowly and plopped down on a huge bed with dark purple satin sheets, leaving us on the floor, but he was still gripping our leashes.

"Undress each other", he said lowly as he rubbed his hand over his hardness again, still not exposing it. It disappointed me, I was becoming very curious. He stopped rubbing himself and watched Amber and I very intently as we removed the other's skirt and boots.

He dropped both of our leashes simultaneously then leaped out of bed, returning a moment later with a riding crop, two gags, and a long rope, dropping them on the bed as he stood over us, grabbing our leashes once again.

He positioned us so that I was facing Amber at an uncomfortably close position then smirked down at us menacingly. "I want you whores to hurt each other", daddy said.

Our heads snapped towards him, with our eyes widening.

"Now, before either of you protest, I should inform you that you will be punished severely and then eliminated if you don't do exactly what I say, right now. This will be the only time I give you a warning", he threatened.

Amber looked at me and I shrugged. We gently pushed each other repeatedly, then Daddy scoffed.

"Enough with this shit, Dahlia, slap the whore out of this stupid bitch's mouth!", he demanded, angrily.

I can't refuse his demands, so I slapped her, but I was fully aware to what he was doing, he was trying to make her jealous because he referred to her as the bitch and told me to slap her, which in turn will make her hit me back aggressively.

His little plan worked because as soon as she recovered from the initial shock of being hit, her face turned red with anger and she slapped me back, with as much force as she could.

What a bitch, at least I held back.

Well, not this time I won't, so I slapped her again.

With that, it turned into a full-on fight, punches and slaps being thrown, hair being pulled, us scratching each other, all while he watched over us, enjoying that he got what he wanted.

"Now, now, little girls, play nicely", he cooed, mockingly. 

"Kiss each other and make up", he added, leaning forward with intent interest.

We glared at each other, not moving, then Daddy chuckled. "I'm sorry I made that sound like more of a request, but you kiss each other now and make up!", he screamed.

We rolled our eyes and pressed our lips together, quickly. 

"Tsk, tsk. That was more of a 'hello' kiss, not an 'I'm sorry' kiss", Daddy laughed darkly. "Do it again, properly", he added.

What the hell, I thought. I'm not going to let this bitch get in the way of a million dollars....So I grabbed either side of her face and pulled her to me. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and massaged and ravaged it's orifice. I began rubbing her face as I shoved my tongue at the back of her throat, then retreated from her mouth, giving her bottom lip a quick bite as I pulled away.

"Come to me, Dahlia", Daddy said, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting his lap. I began to stand and he stopped me. "Aah, aah, crawl to me, my little sex kitten", he said, giving my leash a firm tug.

I crawled over to him, slowly, then pulled myself up to his lap.

He rubbed my head soothingly, then kissed me. "Good girl, Dahlia, you will make it far here", he said while glaring at Amber.

Without warning, he pushed me off of him, to the floor, roughly.

"Amber, face down ass up, hands behind your back, now", he demanded, retrieving the rope and proceeding to tie her hands that were behind her back. I could imagine that being extremely uncomfortable.

"Dahlia, get on top of her, face down ass up", he said, now turning to me. I quickly did as he said, then my hands were pulled behind my back, being tied to Amber's, and lastly the rope was knotted around both of our bodies, tying us together in this awkward position.

Once we were settled, he took the gag and fastened it around our heads, then took the riding crop and rubbed it against our pussies and ass. I was so turned on, I let out little moans, that were muffled by my gag, and began squirming around.

Just then, I felt a slap to my ass from the leather riding crop and yelped out against my gag. I heard another smack, this time it was to Amber and she yelped out as well.

Each smack he delivered became harder than the last, and I never knew where he was going to hit. He slapped it on my ass, thighs, back, and alternated between me and Amber.

My yelps of pain and agony soon became me moaning from the stinging sensation.

Daddy removed our gags, "I want to hear you scream", he said, throwing them aside.

He scurried away from our view, but returned with a leather whip. It was intimidating to say the least. He walked in a circle around us, then without warning, cracked the whip against the floor next to us, causing us to jump and scream.

He laughed darkly. "Awww, are you whores afraid?", he cooed whilst gently trailing the whip down my back.

I prepared myself and stiffened up, quite sure he was about to hit me with the whip....and I was right. I heard it crack then felt a stinging jolt of pain across my back and I could feel that I was bleeding. I screamed out a bloodcurdling scream and began to cry.

"Shut the fuck up!", he screamed and back handed me across my face.

I bit my bottom lip to muffle my sobbing then buried my face in Amber's hair.

I felt him roughly grip my curls then pull my head up so I was face to face with him, who was squatting down to my level.

He contorted his face as if he were crying and rubbed his eyes. "Oh boo hoo", he mocked, then laughed loudly and slapped me again.

He grabbed his whip and began thrashing both Amber and I, repeatedly, until he was sweating and gasping for breath. When the beating stopped, I opened my eyes and saw he was still hard, and had a wet spot on his crotch as if he ejaculated while beating us.

What a sadistic fucker....I didn't know how or why, but I liked it and thoroughly got off on his administrations.

He laid back on the bed for a few minutes then sat up to untie us and pulled us by our leashes back to our room.

We made our way to bed and the other women in the room gasped at our appearance.

While Amber fell in a heap to her bed and began crying, I laid back hot and bothered. I was disappointed we didn't get any penetration after that arousing ordeal....but maybe that's all a part of "daddy's game".

He walked to each bed, connecting us to a thick chain, roughly. 

"Lights out, my little sex kittens", he said loudly and turned our dim light off, leaving us in complete darkness.

But this was still only the beginning.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young escort and aspiring writer tells a story about her experience with Joker and her participation in his favorite "downtime activity".

The next day was perhaps the most awkward of the entire stay at Daddy's mansion. Everyone was walking on eggshells not to do something that wouldn't be permitted or might upset daddy, and we weren't familiar with his elaborate schedule yet....Oh, but we would learn.

"Lights on, little harlots!", he screamed at us, when he walked into our dungeon bedroom. He looked as if he just woke up himself, his hair was askew, he wasn't wearing makeup, and his voice was raspy and deep, even for him.

He made us sleep all day, with all the curtains in the mansion shut, and would wake us at 6 PM.

"It's time for your first shower", he told us as he unchained us one by one. We all popped up from the bed, chipper, and followed him to the large, lavish bathroom.

"Take your clothes off and step on the scale", he told us, gesturing towards a glass scale by the bathroom door. We each one by one stepped on it and he took note of our weight.

"Pay attention to your weight, it can fluctuate between two pounds, more or less than your current weight and that's it", he told us. Mine was 120 exactly. I'm a small woman, and my weight always stays the same, so I wasn't worried.

After that, we all filed one by one, in and out of the shower as he watched. I now know that he did this, among other things to dehumanize us. So we too believed that we were his property. He didn't just want us to say it with words, but truly feel he owned us. To break us down and fuck with our heads.

We quickly redressed in a clean uniform and applied our makeup and styled our hair as he stood over our shoulder, griping that he didn't have all night the entire time, yet he was the one that said he wouldn't accept us looking anything less than perfect, at all times.

"Mary, cook for me, Dahlia you stay here and bathe me. The rest of you kittens get back to your dungeon", he said, snapping his fingers after everyone was done getting ready, and they all quickly scampered away, except Amber.

She rolled her eyes. "Just write the fucking check to Dahlia already, he has shown favoritism to her since we got her", she mumbled under her breath, then attempted to stomp away, but he caught her by her hair and pulled her back.

"What was that, bitch?!", he screamed then dragged her around by her hair until she repeated it aloud. When she did, he slapped her so hard she tumbled to the floor. "You are eliminated, Amber. Leave my house now", he said. I don't even understand why she was upset, him making me do everything since we got here could mean that he hated me.

I just stood there, staring at him, as if I were in a trance. "Well?!", Daddy screamed, causing me to jump out of my skin. "Run me a fucking bath", he demanded.

I quickly complied, bending down to plug the tub and filled it full of water, then stood and turned to him, backing away some.

He brushed past me and dipped his hand in the water, then turned back around and stormed up to me. He slapped me, making me fumble back some. "You idiot, the water isn't hot enough. Do it again!", he demanded, pulling my arm and throwing me forward, making me fall to the floor.

I groaned and let the water out and refilled it, this time much hotter, where steam was coming out of the tub.

"Much better, good girl", he said from behind me, causing me to light up, although I don't understand why. Why did I care? Was I already letting him get to me?

"Now undress me", Daddy said, softly. 

I began ripping off his clothes desperately, I wanted to see him naked so badly, but I even more so wanted him to take me right now.

He smirked down at me. "Eager aren't you, naughty girl?", he said as I took in the sight of his slender, yet muscular and firm nude body and well endowed manhood. His body was littered with scars and cuts in various stages of healing, as well as numerous tattoos. Did he do all of this to himself or were they his villain battle scars? No wonder he could so easily inflict pain upon others.

He allowed me to stare at him for a minute, smirking at me, then he climbed inside the bath. He handed me a wash cloth and soap.

He laid back with his eyes closed as I washed him and I found it to be incredibly awkward and was blushing. I don't think I've ever blushed as much in my life as I have been since I've been here. I decided to strike up a conversation to help with the tension.

"So where are you from?", I asked....No answer.

"....or have you always lived in Gotham?", another question that I asked that went unanswered.

"Okaaay....Well I'm from Virginia. I came to New York a few years ago to basically start a new life. I liked it there and....", I began ranting, but was cut off by him throwing his hand in the air to silence me.

"You must be mistaking me for someone who gives a damn, whore", he spat bitterly.

Ouch....My cheeks heated up again, as I finished bathing him and washed his hair as quickly as possible.

I reached to drain the water and fetched a towel to dry him. After he was dry, he took the towel from me and draped it around his waist. "You are dismissed", he said.

As I quickly rushed to get out of here with him, he called after me.

"Dahlia....Yes, I'm from Gotham, born and raised. I've always felt at home here, it just suits me so well, and I have never desired to be anywhere else....And one day you must tell me the story of why you ran away from Virginia", he said. I smiled slightly and nodded, then turned to head back to the dungeon bedroom.

Awhile later he came in fully dressed and with his makeup impeccable. "You sluts can go eat now, help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen, then get back in here", he said.

When we walked in the kitchen, Anna pulled me aside. "He did a number on you last night, what did he do?", she asked.

"He tied Amber and I up to each other and whipped us", I said.

"Ah, one of those", she responded, then went back to finding something to eat. "Wait, where is Amber?", she asked after a moment.

"She was 'eliminated' today", I air quoted. "She talked shit to 'his highness', so he smacked her around and said she had to leave", I added.

Anna sighed a breath of relief, leaving one to assume she must have thought Joker wasn't going to just let the 'eliminated' parties walk out with a pulse. "Ahh, one down, eleven more to go....No offense", she said, giggling.

"None taken, I was hoping the same thing. Anyone would be lying if they said they didn't want everyone to be eliminated except themselves", I laughed.

I decided to eat a small salad, then head back to the dungeon room. I was the first to finish. As I walked out of the kitchen, I noticed Daddy was watching us in the shadows. Yeah, it was creepy. He watched me as I slipped through the next room and down the hall to our room.

Soon, more and more of the group began piling in, and once we were all here, Daddy came in and shut the door.

"All of you whores get on your knees....something you should be used to", he said. He just loved degrading us...And I was growing to love it more and more.

I fell to my knees as if he were God, in anticipation of what he was going to do or ask of us next.

"Get in a circle around me", he told us, and we quickly did.

Without warning he grabbed Ginger, the red head, by her hair and shoved her face to the floor. "Kiss my feet, bitch", he hissed. She did. He repeated the same to every woman around the circle.

Then he got to me, repeating the cycle of grabbing my hair and shoving my face to the floor as well. "Kiss my feet", he demanded. Oh I will do more than that....I kissed them, then licked across his leather boots, slowly trailing my tongue over each booted foot, tasting the bitterness of the material.

When I lifted my head, he was grinning widely at me. "What a good girl you are, you make your Daddy proud", he said in a deep, aroused voice and winked.

He took my hand and pressed it to his crotch, I could feel how hard he was. He guided my hand to the button and zipper on his pants, and I eagerly undid them and freed his rock hard cock.

It sprung out, hitting my face slightly, making Daddy bite his lip. He roughly pushed my head to his length and I opened my mouth and accepted the offered gift.

He guided my head with his hand and pumped his dick in my mouth a few times, then pulled it out, and shoved it in Anna's face. After he allowed her to suckle him a minute, he moved on to the next girl, continuing the circle until he got back to me.

I wrapped my lips around him again and tasted the flavor of mixed lip gloss and spit.

I gagged as he pushed his length to the back of my throat and thrust into my mouth, roughly. His grunts and groans were making me lust for him, so I brought my hand down and began rubbing my soaked pussy.

I was moaning loudly and on the brink of cumming, when Daddy pulled out of my mouth and reached down and removed my hand from my cunt. He brought my fluid coated fingers up to his mouth and sucked it off of one.

"Taste her", he instructed Anna, pulling her by her hair over to my fingers, and she put them in her mouth and gently sucked off all of my juices.

"Make this horny slut cum", he told her. She didn't object, she just got behind me and pushed me forward gently so that I was on my hands and knees.

The slightest brush of her fingers over my pussy made me shudder, I knew I was so close to cumming.

As I was being pleasured, he made the rest of the girls get back to sucking him off as he watched Anna finger me. When I felt her tongue begin flicking my clit, it pushed me over the edge, sending a wave of pleasure through me and making me moan out loudly.

"Mmmm, did you like that?", Daddy asked me as he pushed some of the women aside and walked up to me. I just nodded, still unable to speak from my orgasm.

He gripped my face tightly and made me look at him. "You answer me when I talk to you", he growled.

"Yes, Daddy, I loved it. But I would much rather it be you", I said, letting the last part slip out by accident. That was supposed to be a private thought.

He smirked at me, but the only response I got was him shoving his dick into my mouth again. I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, rubbing in a circular motion as I bobbed my head on the rest. His groans became louder and he gripped my hair.

"Oh, fuck!", he screamed out as he pulled his meaty cock from my mouth and shot his cum on my face. The amount that shot out seemed to be never-ending.

"Lick my cum off of her face", he told Anna, breathlessly.

She giggled and eagerly began licking my face clean.

"Hold the cum in your mouth and kiss Dahlia", he instructed her.

She lapped up the last few drops and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her.

She shoved her tongue in my mouth full of his gooey seed, and we swapped it back and forth, some of it dripping past our lips down our face.

"Pass the cum to Anna, and lay down, Dahlia", Daddy said, buttoning his pants and gracefully sitting on my bed.

I got up from the floor and laid next to him, then he motioned with his finger for Anna to join us.

He positioned her so that she was hovering over me, her face about a foot away from mine.

"Now slowly spit my cum in Dahlia's mouth", Daddy instructed her, watching closely.

I opened my mouth and accepted his cum as it slowly dripped from her mouth to mine.

"Gargle", he husked to me.

I felt his cum bubble and foam in my mouth as I gargled, then I finally swallowed it.

He kissed me, then lifted himself from my bed and walked over to Anna's. He retrieved her leash and attached it to her collar, then left the dungeon-room with her crawling behind him.

I felt a twinge of jealousy rise in me. "Her? He's probably taking her to fuck her and he knows how bad I want him. I probably want to fuck him more than any of the other whores here and he fucking chooses her?", I thought.

An hour and a half passed before he returned her to the room. A fucking hour and a half. I was seething with anger.

She had a black eye and a few bruises on her body. I noticed she rolled her eyes at me as she passed by my bed. She has an attitude with me?

However, this was a pattern that I soon noticed to be repeated. He would take a girl out for an hour or so and she would come back bitter and angry at one girl in particular or everyone.

It didn't take long for me to figure out he was purposely poisoning us against one another. Making us hate each other was yet another game he played, and he just so happened to play it well.

***

Three weeks in and only six girls, myself included, haven't been eliminated. He never tells us why a woman was asked to leave, though. I only knew why Amber left because I was there. Yet I always wonder what he asked of them that they turned down the million dollars, when I know these women aren't weak if they made it through the first night. 

Maybe it was the beatings finally getting to them, or being pissed on, or serving him nonstop, or maybe perhaps having us all fuck each other. Who knows. But I never complained. In fact each day that went by, I craved him. My body ached for his touch, whether it be him caressing my body or one of his violent beatings. I have discovered a masochistic side of myself that I didn't know existed. 

Every night I continued to write in my journal. It was just about the only thing I could do here, we were left in this empty room just alone with our thoughts, the only time he granted us permission to leave this room was to bathe, eat, service him, or for him to have sexual contact with us.

He took our cell phones, he didn't give us a TV, and he created so much animosity between us that no one wanted to talk to each other.

So I wrote compulsively about the events that happened each night, or just the fantasies I have of Daddy.

Strangely, he didn't fuck me for the first few weeks of my stay. But one night I was summoned to his room and my experience surpassed any fantasy my imagination could think of, and introducing me to an even more sexually depraved side of him.

That day he didn't wake everyone with the typical 'lights on' *enter demeaning slur* as usual, he just woke me by caressing my body and placing gentle kisses on me....extremely strange for Daddy's sadistic personality.

When my eyes fluttered open, I took notice that he was already dressed and had an alluring shade of red lipstick swiped over his perfect lips, which did strike me as odd that he actually did something for himself.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was 5 PM, an hour early for him to be waking me.

He informed me that I had 20 minutes to be showered and make myself look sexy for him, then find my own way to his room. He told me to bring my leash, but I didn't have to be wearing it....Yet another thing that was odd for him to do, usually he only drags us to his room by our leash with us on all fours, and he certainly doesn't let us roam the house alone.

Before he left the room, he requested that I wear the garter belt and seamed stockings that I wore when I first came here, and to ditch the uniform.

As I quickly got ready for him in the nearly impossible time limit he set, I racked my brain to come up with a reason he was acting this way, but couldn't think of any.

I noticed it had already been 18 minutes and I rushed out of the bathroom and to Daddy's room, with my hair still soaked and sticking to my face.

I went to twist the golden door handle and enter the room, but the door was locked. However, a few seconds later I heard it click and the heavy door swung open, revealing Daddy standing on the other side fully nude.

He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me inside, then shut and locked the door. The room was illuminated in candle light, candles of various sizes sat everywhere, on the soft, purple carpeting, on the dresser, on his night stand, and it slightly warmed the typically ice cold room.

His hands immediately began to explore my body and he pulled me in for a kiss. His right hand trailed up my body and tangled in my hair, then he pulled away. "Why the fuck is your hair wet?", he asked.

"Because you gave me 20 minutes to shower, get dressed, apply makeup, and style my hair", I responded, sounding more annoyed than I intended and was fearful for how he would react to such disrespect.

But much to my surprise he just chuckled, "I'm sorry", he said between small giggles. I almost fell over, he apologized? The same man that has beaten me, urinated on my face, and degraded me apologized? He never says sorry for anything.

"I just couldn't wait long to have you up here to myself", he said, leading me to the bed.

He handed me a goblet filled with a green liquid and sat down next to me with his own, quickly guzzling it.

"What is this?", I asked.

"Absinthe....You've never drank it before?", he asked, puzzled.

"No.", I replied, simply, sniffing and investigating the strange drink.

"Ah, well, you'll enjoy it", he said, then drank the rest of his and motioned with his hand encouraging me to drink mine.

The burn was overwhelming, but I did enjoy it.

"So, why all of this?", I asked, motioning around the room with my hand. I didn't want to seem like a bitch, but it was strange, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"You don't like it?", he asked, scraping his nails up and down my thigh, and grinned widely, I could see my wide eyed appearance in the reflection of his silver teeth. He leaned in to begin sucking my neck.

I moaned quietly and closed my eyes, not answering him.

He chuckled against my neck, "I take it that you do....And I just wanted to do something special for my favorite whore", he said gruffly.

He pulled away and looked at my surprised expression.

"Aw, don't act so surprised, every other whore here can see it....You know, I predict you will be the winner, the others are just here for my amusement", Daddy said, smirking, then pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

Well, that's good news. But sort of fucked up....He already determined the winner and is just wasting their time and toying with them. Amber was right....But who knows, maybe this is all a game he's playing with me now.

The kiss he was giving my neck started to become vampiric, he was biting roughly and kept increasing the pressure until I screamed out.

He gripped my throat with his hand tightly as he continued to bite, then pushed me back on the bed.

His hands found their way under my panties and he began teasing my clit, gently brushing his finger over it repeatedly.

"Mmm, you're all soaking wet for me", he said pulling away from my neck and moving so that his face was between my legs. He brushed my black lace thongs to the side and his tongue began to explore my soaked pussy, not missing a spot, then he began flicking his tongue in and out of me quickly.

I moaned out, wrapping my legs around his neck and pushing myself closer to him.

He pushed a finger inside of me, then I tightly gripped his green tresses.

"Uhh, yesss, daddy, put another finger in me", I moaned out.

My eyes rolled back when he complied and added another finger inside of me, and his tongue continued to explore my pussy.

"Fasterrr", I begged, as I freed my breasts from my bra and began rubbing and pinching my nipples.

He pumped his fingers in and out of me at an impossible speed, then trailed his tongue down to my asshole and began probing it.

"Fuck me, daddy!", I called out desperately. "Please, just fuck me, now!", I begged again.

He stopped pleasuring me and snaked up my body. "Oh, I have plans for that", he growled, and pulled a blade off of his nightstand that I didn't notice before.

The rubbed the cold knife down my body, causing me to shiver, then pressed it against my wet panties and smirked at my fearful expression.

The knife was flipped quickly in his hand and he pressed the handle that had a picture of a large, 'joker' grin against my pussy hole through my panties.

He pushed the panties aside and slipped the handle inside of me, causing me to gasp out.

"Dahlia, I want to...be 'forceful' with you when I fuck you", he said. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to fully grasp what he was requesting before he continued.

"And I want this to be real....You can hit me, scratch me, bite me, do as you wish....And I'm going to hurt you....But you would like that, wouldn't you?", he spoke softly, pulling the knife handle from my pussy and lifting it, twirling the blade around my hair and caressing my face with it.

I nodded, swallowing thickly, understanding what he was asking.

"Now, I want you to give head to this knife, cunt", he said harshly as he shoved the blade to my mouth.

I took it in, licking it and bobbing my head on the long piece of metal, mindful of the razor sharp blade so that I didn't cut my mouth.

He jerked the knife away from my mouth, surprisingly my lips only were slightly nicked in the process, then he kissed me roughly, clashing our teeth, the fresh cut stinging when his spit mingled with the blood that oozed.

Without warning he flipped me over so that I was lying on my stomach. He trailed the blade down my back, digging it into my flesh firmly, almost to the point of cutting, until he got to my ass.

He began spanking me with the blade, then in one swift motion he cut my thongs off, then I felt him cut off my bra.

He shoved me to the bed and climbed on top of me, so I assumed he was ready for the role playing now, so I began squirming and playfully attempting to get away.

However, he wasn't being playful, he lifted my hips and shoved himself inside of me, making me really attempt to pull away from the pain, it felt as if he ripped me slightly.

I screamed out in pain, making him moan, he was clearly completely into this. He held the knife to my neck and continued to thrust into me from behind, causing the blade to nick me with every thrust.

I adjusted to the pain after a moment, and began to rock against him and moan.

"Fight back!", he screamed, then flipped me on my back again and began licking at the blood that was dripping from my neck.

So I began to fight back, and began bucking and kicking at him.

He aggressively jerked my legs apart, positioning himself between them, then pinned down my arms.

"I'm going to make you a dirty whore", he growled then thrust into me again.

I continued my fruitless attempts to get away, and bit back moans.

He released one of my hands to retrieve the knife again, and began shallowly cutting me.

I used the opportunity to slap him and raked my nails down his face, leaving behind a trail of blood, but he was still well into his character.

He continued to fuck me into oblivion, clearly getting off from all of this.

I began to cuss and scream obscenities at him, causing him to thrust harder. But, since he was desiring to still be in ultimate control, he covered my mouth, but told me to keep screaming under his hand. My words coming out a muffled cry.

He pounded into me groaning loudly, holding back his orgasm, waiting for me to cum first.

I finally came, breaking character for a moment, and even breaking his rules, moaning out and bucking underneath him, screaming his real name.

I felt him explode inside of me, then he collapsed on top of me, laying his head on my chest.

"Mmmm, fuck", he said, his face pressed to my tits.

He laid that way a minute, then pulled himself off of me, walking to a closet and dressing himself.

"I'm going to wake the whores, I will be back", he told me.

"By the way, you will be staying in the room with me now, and you don't have to wear your uniform anymore, except for the collar, you must still wear that at all times. And you are still expected to obey all the other rules", Daddy told me, then began to walk out the room.

"Wait", I called after him.

He paces back in the room, annoyed.

"I have a journal that I always write in, please bring it to me, Daddy", I asked, sweetly.

He nodded, then left.

After he left, I went around the room blowing out all of the candles, then poured myself another drink.

He was gone for so long, I ended up falling asleep waiting for him to return, and woke up hearing the heavy door slamming shut.

He smirked when he saw me and handed me my journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, comment, comment, it feeds a writer's soul. ;) Loved it? Hated it? Let me know.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young escort and aspiring writer tells a story about her experience with Joker and her participation in his favorite "downtime activity".

Ever since Daddy returned my journal, he began acting strange. I wonder if he read it....In fact, I'm quite sure he did, I just wonder how much he read or what part of it.

He began asking personal questions about me and my life, yet revealed very little about himself, and everyday he cleverly asked questions that seemed unrelated to a question he asked previously, but they all somehow ended up tying together, and then I was left revealing too much information I didn't wish for him to know.

At least it's down to just one other woman here now, Anna. When the whores found out I was up here with him while they had to stay in the dungeon, three of them got angry and left.

Ginger was eliminated just yesterday after Daddy kept adding a list of new rules, making it nearly impossible to follow them....Which he did on purpose.

But after two months of being here, it's almost over....And strangely, I didn't want it to be. I was now well accustomed to being a whore for Daddy, being at his beck and call, and I loved the dominant/submissive relationship.

He told me he got into this because of him being a sadist, of course, but also as a way of being in control when his life felt out of control, such as with his failed relationship with Harley, the 'Bats' tailing him, or him stressing about an impending Arkham sentence.

Daddy came in to our room, smirking, and had a deviant look on his face.

"Get dressed", he said to me, tossing a garter belt and nude stockings at me. When he said I didn't have to wear the uniform anymore, he had another idea in mind. My new "uniform" was being naked with a garter belt, stockings, and heels.

"Anna will be servicing and fucking me later, so I will be returning you to the dungeon", he told me.

What?! I felt the jealousy rise in me. He told me that I was the only one of the whores that he actually fucked. And I felt as if she were taking my place.

Daddy watched my expression closely.

"Aww, what's wrong, kitten? Are you jealous?", he cooed. "Is someone beginning to grow feelings for their master?", he asked, grinning evilly.

I shook my head and attempted to look nonchalant.

He trailed towards me and gripped my throat with his hand, tightly. "Now, now, don't lie to me. You know that naughty, lying girls must be punished", he growled.

I felt the familiar twinge of arousal pulse through my body and straight to my pussy, that could only be satisfied by him. My burning desire for the pain he inflicts upon me was completely taking over.

He tightened his grip on my throat, much to my delight, and quoted some of the things I wrote about him in my journal and the anger I felt when he let another one of the whores touch him or please him in any way that should have been my touch....After all, he's my Daddy.

"Y-you read that", I spoke quietly, turning red from humiliation.

He chuckled darkly, "Your dear diary just confirmed what I already knew. I can read you like a book, Dahlia", he said.

"Silly little slut....Foolish enough to believe I cared about you because I showed you the slightest amount of attention", he laughed. "Did you think I was going to fuck you, give up my life of crime, then we were going to get married and have a family and happy life?", he mocked.

"A back page whore that I bought, walking down the church aisle to marry her john in holy matrimony", he said then threw his head back in a fit of dark laughter, sounding possessed.

But there it was. Now his sudden closeness made sense. He couldn't hurt or break me down in any other way like the other whores, which he takes pleasure in, so he figured out another way to play his games with me and crawl under my skin.

He got me to let my guard down, feel safe with him, and he played off of my feelings then snatched the security blanket out from under me. It was all a sick game.

And I thought I was the smart and savvy one that his mind games couldn't work on, when in fact they had been.

He's been inside my head, possibly more than the other women. At least they realized that this was just a fetish of his and were in it for the money....But I actually began to care about him.

I did feel foolish, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing it, so I spoke up, "Of course I enjoyed it, but I don't care about you. I'm here for the money, like everyone else", I said, adamantly sticking with my lie.

"Is that so?", he grinned, leaving the room.

He reemerged a few minutes later with Anna, dragging her by her neck with the leash in his hand, her choking, gasping for air and following him on all fours, as usual.

"Well, I will get to the dungeon then", I said, walking past him, to which he pulled me by my hair and threw me back in the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"You will be staying, slut....And watching", he said harshly.

"You will have a front row seat watching me fuck this lady-of-the-night's brains out, giving her all the pleasure that was once yours", Daddy said as he sat me in a leather chair beside the bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed with her on her knees between his legs on the floor, then pulled her in for a kiss, by her leash. He opened his eyes during the kiss and glanced towards me, deepening the kiss, shoving his tongue down her throat and moaned.

He broke the kiss abruptly and wrapped the length of the leash around her throat and began choking her. I watched the bulge in his pants grow larger as he practically choked the life out of her. He only stopped when she was on the verge of passing out.

As she gasped for air he removed the leash from her collar and effortlessly threw her limp body on the bed.

Daddy glanced at me occasionally as he tore off her uniform with his bare hands and began laying kisses and rough bites over her naked body, smearing his lipstick all over her pale skin.

After Anna became fully conscious once again from being strangled, she began to react to his caresses and kisses, arching her body into his mouth and gasping out as he made his way to her pussy.

The sight before me was pissing me off more and more, it's one thing for one of the whores to get him off or make him feel good, but for him to be pleasuring her was enough to make me explode with rage.

He spread her legs painfully wide as he flicked his tongue over her pink flesh and rubbed himself. When he buried his tongue inside of her abyss, she moaned whorishly and began clawing the sheets, making me want to beat her senseless.

Soon her legs were pushed back, the bends of her knees over her shoulders and he put his index finger in her asshole. "Dahlia, come here now!", he demanded, turning to me briefly.

I hastily made my way over to him and he reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me down to the bed.

He forced his lips to mine, making me taste her pussy since his mouth was covered in her juices.

"Pull my pants down", he instructed me. When his cock sprang into view, he caught me looking at it lustfully. "Look how hard this sex kitten has made your Daddy", he said in a strained voice.

"Hold her legs back so I can take care of it", he added.

I hesitantly complied, keeping her legs stilled over her head, then watched on as he slowly pushed himself into her asshole and shoved his fingers in her pussy. As mad as this made me, I couldn't look away.

He made dramatic orgasmic faces as he thrust into her roughly, making her breasts bounce.

His breathing became heavier and he let out overly exaggerated moans that mixed with her own as he sped up his pace.

"Ughhh, fuuuck, yesss, does it fucking hurt you knowing how much pleasure this whore is giving your Daddy, bitch?!", he screamed loudly as he twisted his fingers in Anna's pussy making her twitch and pant. Moments later she screamed out and gripped the sheets tightly as she convulsed for several seconds.

Daddy's fingers were coated in her cum when he pulled them out of her and wiped it on her face, causing her to giggle.

He looked me dead in the eye and continued to pound into her....And at this point, I had enough.

I let go of her legs and pulled her by her hair, making Daddy's thrusts come to a halt as a smirk spread across his face.

He allowed me to pull her up by her hair and I began to attack her, hitting her face repeatedly, when she began to fight back, Daddy broke it up, pulling her by her hair and leading her to the door.

"Get out of my house", he told her, slamming the door behind her after he pushed her out.

He stared at me as I sat panting on the bed.

I blushed when I noticed he was still fully erect.

He rushed over to the bed and I pulled him on top of me, clawing at his back as he kissed me heatedly.

I wanted him in that moment so fucking bad, the fact that he was just inside another woman and tasted like her didn't even bother me.

He rolled on his back, lifting me on top of him and sat me on his throbbing dick, his balls now turning a deep shade of blue.

I ground and rolled my hips against his pelvis then bounced on him as fast as I could move. He gripped my throat with one hand and my ass with the other, and began lifting his hips, thrusting inside me from underneath.

"Ugggh, I fucking love feeling you inside of me, make me your cum dumpster", I moaned, causing him to growl in approval and thrust from underneath me harder.

I screamed and moaned until my voice was hoarse, the intense pleasure becoming painful and unbearable.

I came violently and scratched down his chest, pushing him over the edge as well.

"Fuck, fuuuuck, I'm going to fucking cum!", he shouted, then I felt his cock throb and pulse, as he emptied himself inside of me. I kept his dick inside of me until it was completely flaccid.

After we caught our breath, he turned to me and smiled wickedly.

"It looks like you won, Dahlia", he said.

I chuckled and shrugged. "It was a pleasure being here", I said.

"The pleasure was all mine", he responded, kissing me, with a tenderness I haven't felt from him my entire stay here.

***

I decided to stay the night with him and the next morning we took a shower together and he let me borrow a pair of his sweatpants and a shirt to leave in. I looked ridiculous in his 'gangster' attire, but since my clothes weren't appropriate for public wear, I accepted graciously.

As I waited for my cab, he emerged from his office with my $1,000,000 check. It felt surreal holding it, I knew a lot of my problems were over and I wouldn't have to return to the escort company. I could pay off my student loans, I could get out of my shitty inner city apartment, and I finally had story really worth writing about. Daddy/Joker gave me the "okay" last night, tickled that I found my experience with him worth writing about and he was excited about all the new women prospects it would wrangle in for him for next time he chose to play this game, thrilled and dying for the pleasure of fucking him and being paid for it.

When the cab pulled up, Joker hugged me tightly.

"You must let me read that book sometime, Lana", he told me as he slipped me a purple card with his number on it.

"You will be the first, Joker", I responded and winked.

As I walked out the door, he called after me, "If you ever need anything, let me know, keep in contact", he said.

***

Presently, I'm sitting in my luxury condo in Los Angeles, overlooking the ocean, thinking about this past year and how I went from that seedy escort company to the life I live now.

My first book was called "Secrets of An Escort", and was more successful than I could have ever dreamed of, but of course I had to save the best story for last....My peculiar experience with the dark clown, which was my second book.

The rendezvous with Gotham master of crime changed my life in more ways than just financially, or having Batman follow me on occasion, but I also truly discovered myself.

Coincidentally, as I'm reflecting on this, on a rainy night at 12 AM, my phone echoes through the room, and as I glance at the contact, I answer excitedly.

"Well, well, I rather enjoyed reading the first copy of Secrets of An Escort: The Secret Life of Joker, King of Gotham, he called out through the phone, excitedly.

"Well I'm sure not half as much as I enjoyed writing it....Or experiencing it", I replied.

"It did stir up a lot of nostalgia, Lana....Which brings me to the second reason I called", he said, then paused, waiting for her inevitable curiosity.

"And what reason would that be?", I inquired.

"I enjoyed myself with you and I was wondering if you would like to come back to 'lil 'ol Gotham to have round 2....But this time for an indefinite stay", he asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, Daddy", I replied, not even having to question going back to being his live-in sex slave.

"Very well....I expect you to be here tomorrow at 6 PM....whore", he said, I could hear the smile and playfulness in his voice.

We hang up the phone and I glance around my condo. Well, I suppose I should get packing.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like dark Joker? Should I write another dark fanfic or write something more light-hearted next? A big thank you to everyone who took the time to read my naughty little creation, I hope you enjoyed. Remember, I'm a review whore, so hammer me with feedback whether positive or negative, both is appreciated. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, comment, comment, it feeds a writer's soul. ;) Loved it? Hated it? Let me know.


End file.
